A. Field of the Invention
This relates to power generation using a plurality of sea anchors and placing the sea anchors in a river. As the current passes by the sea anchors, a pulley and winch system would be used to generate electricity.
The advantage to this system is that it will create electricity in a uniform fashion and does not depend on the vagaries of the wind to generate electrical power.
B. Prior Art
Representative examples of these include Sosnowski, U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,137, Crawford, U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,802, Clemens, U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,065, and Lan, U.S. Pat. No. 7,855,468.
This device specifically is used with sea anchors, which are large devices placed in the river current that are ordinarily used to stabilize or maintain the position of a vessel such as a barge. The sea anchor will be in the river or current and the current will constantly pull on the sea anchor. A cable connected to a generator is attached to an electrical generating station that is secured to the river bottom floor. As the sea anchor is pulled by the current, a cable moves and generates electricity. The prior art does not contemplate the generation of electricity in this fashion using river, tidal or ocean currents and sea anchors.